Heat Wave
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Oneshot! A heat wave has hit Japan & everyone is at Kurama and Botan's house.But when they can't use their air conditioner and Yukina can't use her powers,how will the gang cope? Slight BotanKurama R/R


A/N This was one of those stories that come to you and you _must_ write it before it leaves you so yeah. Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer:I dont own YYH, Wal-mart or

Note: Kurama and Botan adopted Hinageshi and she is 17 in this. :)

* * *

><p>"Why is it so hot today?" Botan yelled in the house to no one in particular. "Because it's a heat wave." Hinageshi and Kurama yelled at the same time. They were right. It was a heat wave in Japan today. 'It can't get hotter than this.' Botan thought. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She yelled and opened the door to see Yusuke and Keiko. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"Botan asked. "You guys are the only people we know that has an air conditioner." Yusuke said walking into the house. "Do you mean the air conditioner we <em>can't<em> use because if we do we might cause a city blackout?" Hinageshi said lying on the floor. "Dammit then why did we come over here?" Yusuke yelled. Keiko nodded in agreement. "It's just as hot over here." She said.

Kurama turned on the television to the news to see what was going on. "This just in, the heat wave is the worse we've had since 1934. Reaching at 125° and it's still climbing." The news reporter said. Everyone groaned in agony as Kurama turned off the T.V. There was another knock at the door. "Oh goody, more people." Hinageshi said sarcastically as she opened the door to see Yukina and Kuawabara. "We can't our air conditioner if that's what you came here for." She said as they came in the house. They both sighed in disappointment as they found a cool spot to sit in.

"Hey Fox-Boy don't you guys have fans in this house?" Yusuke said. "We never needed fans because we had an air conditioner! Botan! Why didn't you get the fan?" Kurama yelled at his wife. Botan sat up on the couch. "If my memory serves me, _you_ were the one that said, 'Oh let's just get and air conditioner so we won't have to buy a bunch of fans!' " Botan accused. "I never said that!" Kurama argued. "Yes you did!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop fighting!" Hinageshi screamed and started to 'cry'. Botan and Kurama looked at each other and then at Hinageshi. "Sweetheart, we're sorry." Botan instantly wrapped her arms around the girl. "Indeed. Mommy and Daddy didn't mean to. It's just that the heat has gotten everyone so… frustrated." Kurama said. "Ok!" Hinageshi said smiling like nothing happened. Botan and Kurama fell over anime-style. 'The fake crying get's them every time.' Hinageshi thought.

"Wait! Yukina, aren't you an ice demon? Can't you cool this place off with your powers?" Keiko said. "Good idea Keiko. I could try." Yukina said. She stood up and concentrated her Sprit Energy into her hands. But when she tried to release it, nothing happened. She tried it again, still noting happened. "I don't know what's going on." She said softly. "This environment is too hot for you to release you Sprit Energy. That's why it's not working." A voice said at the window. "Ah Hiei, so nice of you to join us." Kurama said. "Hn." Was Hiei's reply.

Botan and Hinageshi materialized their oars and started fanning themselves with them. Kuwabara was sprawled out on the couch, Yusuke was lying on the coffee table, Yukina was lying on the smaller couch fanning herself, Hiei stayed at the window, and Kurama and Keiko were lying on the floor. "Ok this day, _really_ sucks."Hinageshi said. Everyone nodded. "Am I the only one that's hungry?" Kuwabara said. "You're always hungry you oaf." Hiei said. "Shut up shrimpy!" He said. "Well it's too hot to cook anything, so there's only one thing we can do…" Kurama said.

Suddenly everyone looked at Hinageshi who was still fanning herself with her oar. Her fanning slowed as she realized that everyone was looking at her. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked. "So Hinageshi, wanna go to Wal-Mart and pick us up some stuff?" Botan said. "Oh no. No! Mom it's a thousand and one degrees out and you want me to go to Wal-Mart?" "Yes!" Everyone said. Hinageshi frowned.

"Fine! I'll go…If I can take Uncle Yusuke's car." Yusuke looked at his niece. "No! Why don't you take your father's car? Or Kuwabara's?" "Well because, their cars aren't as awesome as yours!" Hinageshi whined. "Well you have a point there."He said to himself. "I heard that!" Kurama and Kuwabara said. "Ok. You can take it. Just _don't_ scratch it." Yusuke said handing the keys to a hyper 16 year-old Sprit Guide. "Don't worry Uncle Yusuke! I _know_ I'm not gonna get in an accident!" Hinageshi said confidently while walking backwards. Little did she know, Kurama was in the way and she fell over his body.

"Hinageshi, it's too hot to fall over your father's body." Kurama said. 'My car is doomed.' Yusuke thought. "Sorry daddy. So what do I get?" "Some of those platters with the finger sandwiches on them, 2 bags of Ice-" Botan said before Hiei cut her off. "A gallon of Strawberry sweet snow." He said. "Ok? And that's about it." "How many platters do I get?" Hinageshi asked. "Get about ten; Yusuke and Kuwabara can eat four platters by themselves." She said glaring at the two. "Ok! Well I'm off to Wal-Mart! Be back in about an hour!" And with that she ran out the door and off to Wal-Mart.

"Strange, Hinageshi is gonna spend an hour five minutes away from home." Kurama said.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed. "Anybody wanna play a game?" Botan said. "What's it called?" Keiko asked. "I don't know I just made it up. I'm just gonna ask questions and you guys just answer them." "That sounds easy enough." Yusuke said. Everyone nodded. "What's the first question Botan?" Kurama asked. "Ok. Well let's see. What's your favorite color? Mine is Blue." Botan said.<p>

"I like Yellow." Kurama said.

"Red."Keiko said.

"Orange."Kuwabara said.

"Green." Yusuke said.

"Pink."Yukina said.

"Black."Hiei said. (A/N That's how the circle will go for now on)

"Ok were doing well. Now here's a challenge: What is your favorite food? I like pizza."

"That is hard. But I would have to say apples with peanut butter."

"Ham and cheese sandwich with only a little mayonnaise."

"Well I have too many to decide.."

"I'm with Kuwabara."

"Um..Chocolate chip waffles."

"Strawberry Sweet Snow."

"Ok. Next Question: What is your favorite animal? Mine is a cute little turtle."

"A kitsune."

"A Panda Bear."

"Cats." "Wuss." Yusuke said. "Shut up Urameshi!"

"Anyway to continue, my favorite animal is dogs."

"Baby sparrows."

"Dragon."

"Maybe that question was a little too obvious? Let's see…Oh I got it! Most hated question someone has asked you. Mine is 'Is that your natural hair color?'"

"'Are you a guy?'" Kurama mumbled. Botan smiled and kissed him making him fell a little better.

"'Are you single?'"

"'Why do you look like that?'" Everyone tried to contain their laughter as Yusuke laughed out loud. In result, he got a smack from Keiko.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Yusuke said, "'When are you going to school?'"

"'Are you ok, you're so quiet?'"

"I swear anyone who laughs at me will face the wrath of my kantana. Understand?"

"Hiei just say it, no one is going to laugh at you." Kurama said.

"'How tall are you?'" Hiei said. There were a few giggles here and there but the only one that really laughed was Kuwabara. "Kazuma, that wasn't very nice." Yukina said. Instantly Kuwabara stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Yukina."

"I'm back!" Hinageshi said coming in the house. "Thank God! Botan's game was getting more boring by the second!" Yusuke said. "Oh shut up Yusuke!" Botan said. She walked over to the Kitchen table where Hinageshi sat the bags and looked through them. "Hinageshi did you put the ice up already I don't see it." Botan said. "Oh I didn't get ice." Hinageshi said taking the platters out of the bags. "Why the hell not?" Botan yelled at her daughter. "They were out of ice so I got water guns instead." "How is that a substitution?" "Mommy think about it. We have a _huge _backyard, a watering hose, 6 water guns , and 2 buckets in the shed. What can you make outta that?"Hinageshi said smirking. "Oh! I get you now! You're a smart cookie kiddo!"

"Hey everyone! Wal-Mart didn't have ice so; Hinageshi thought it would be a good idea to have a water gun fight outside raise your hand!" Botan said as she raised her hand along with everyone except Hiei and Kurama. However, Hinageshi ran to her dad and raised his hand for him.

And so, everyone went outside and sprayed each other with water guns. Except for Yukina who was filling up the water guns, and Kurama who was sitting on the porch. Even Hiei started spraying people with a water gun. Originally he had been napping under a tree in the backyard…until Yusuke and Kuwabara sprayed him. Then it was all downhill from there.

"Aunt Yukina, can you fill up this bucket please?" Hinageshi asked her. "Sure thing." Yukina said as he filled up the bucket for her niece. Once the bucket was nice and full, Hinageshi snuck behind her father and dumped the whole bucket of water on him. "Kurama do you want a dry towel? You're a little soaked." Botan said. Hinageshi high fived her mother. "Good one Mommy!" She said laughing.

Kurama on the other hand was speechless. He looked up at his wife and daughter. "Ok. Fine. Keiko! Oh Keiko could you come here for a moment please?" Kurama yelled. Keiko ran over to Kurama and he whispered something in her ear making her smile. "Oh Kurama your so sweet! Here."She said handing him her water gun. He politely took the gun and he smirked at the two ladies in front of him that were now backing away in fear. "Now sweetheart, d-don't be too hasty with that thing." Botan said. Hinageshi nodded in agreement.

Kurama's smirk grew bigger. "Weren't you two just laughing a few moments ago? Well who's laughing now?" Kurama said as he sprayed them both down laughing like a maniac in the process. "Great now look at what you done Hinageshi! You broke your father!" Botan yelled at her while running around to keep from getting sprayed from Kurama. "Me? _You're_ the one that offered him a dry towel!"

And so, for the rest of the day, Kurama chased around everyone with his water gun like he was some three-year-old on a sugar high…Until he fell asleep. By that time it was nightfall and everyone was drenched in water. "Well we all learned something today. You can always beat the heat with a water gun fight, and _never_ let Kurama wield a water gun for the rest of his human life!" Yusuke screamed.

The End

* * *

><p>AN Well, it's 1 in the morning and im pretty sleepy if you ask me. :) So I hope you enjoyed and always remember to Review! :D


End file.
